True Colours
by Thunder Chasing The Wind
Summary: When Angel finds a woman dead he cannot seem to kill the vampire that did it. What other gifts does this strange vampire posess?
1. Default Chapter

True Colours  
  
By Thunder Chasing The Wind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this!!! Repeat: I do NOT own this!!! I only own my OC (whom anyone is welcome to, he's kinda annoying  
  
N.B This story has almost no relevance to cannon whatsoever. Please don't moan at me about that.  
  
Side note; GO THE ALL BLACKS!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Angel sat on top of a low building in an area known for trouble. Even though business was going well (not well enough for Cordelia's liking however) Angel still watched over this city.  
  
Across the road a woman walked with a confident stride, she was accosted by a small man, and followed him into an alley. Angel became alert. 'something about that just wasn't right' he thought, 'that woman knew exactly where she was going. why would she follow a strange little man into a dark ally?'  
  
Angel's suspicions were confirmed as a hideous scream pierced the night. He leapt off the building and was racing along the alley when the scream came to an abrupt halt. Reaching the end of the ally, Angel saw a body lying on the ground and a dark shape moving up the brick wall. Angel moved over to it, grabbed its ankle, and pulled.  
  
The figure dropped to the ground and Angel pulled back, expecting an attack. Rather, the figure picked himself up, dusted his sleeves and slept into the light.  
  
Angel gasped, and the face of a child smiled at him, the boy could not have been more than fifteen when he was embraced.  
  
"What's your problem buddy? This your girl or something? Don't worry she's in a far better place."  
  
"Shuddup" Angel growled "give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now"  
  
The boy stepped closer and closer to Angel, who now realised the boy was wearing a straightjacket with the arms free. This unnerved Angel who involuntarily stepped back as the boy approached him.  
  
"you want to know why your not going to kill me?" he said in a soft voice, "Because you don't want to."  
  
With a jolt Angel realised this was true. He looked down at the body of the woman, her neck twisted at a grotesque angle and knew he should kill this soulless vampire. But he just couldn't bring himself to. He truly didn't want to.  
  
Just as Angel was about to ask what the hell was going on the boy spoke  
  
"well, friend, the night grows old quickly and I don't fancy ending my unlife as a shish-kebab, cheerio"  
  
The boy began to climb the wall once again. Angel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"you ain't goin anywhere if it's not with me" Angel pronounced. He couldn't kill this strange vampire, but he could stop him killing anybody else. The boy was still on the ground, looking up at Angel.  
  
"Okay" he said "Where are you going"  
  
Once they were at Angel's home, the child looked around at the mythical weaponry  
  
"Jeez" he said, grimacing "I'm definitely worried about closing my eyes round here"  
  
"look kid," barked Angel "I have some questions for-"  
  
"man, I'm damn sleepy. Its waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too late for an interrogation. Where's your bed?"  
  
Angel wrenched his jaws apart furiously. "There is absolutely no way you are sleeping in my bed!"  
  
"relax, Action Vamp, not in it, under it."  
  
As the boy walked toward Angel's room, Angel realised there was one question he just had to ask- "what's your name?"  
  
The boy turned around to face Angel "Jester"  
  
"I'm Angel"  
  
As Jester turned back around Angel had the uncanny feeling he already knew that.  
  
  
  
Cordelia was late, but she was sure she had a good reason. She pushed open the door of the office and yelled  
  
"Angel!, Doyle!"  
  
Cordelia dropped the large box she was carrying and waited for the guys to come running. They didn't. Doyle strolled in with a cup of coffee.  
  
"hey Cordy" he set the coffee down on a desk "what's in the box?"  
  
"This" Cordelia kicked the box "is my latest brainwave, see I thought, that we have a waiting room, and if we have someone to wait, they should have something to read while they, you know… wait."  
  
"but…" Doyle protested as Cordelia took about five magazines from the large box.  
  
"We don't have room for that box up here and I'm pretty sure Angel wont have the room downstairs."  
  
"Sure he will Doyle, he's got a bed doesn't he? And everybody knows the only place to put boxes, is under beds!"  
  
Doyle thought this over and realised he had no hope of persuading Cordelia to do anything else with this. "Okay" he said.  
  
Cordelia smiled, picked up the box and headed off.  
  
Angel put his head out the door of his office.  
  
"Doyle, where's Cordelia going?"  
  
Doyle sighed and picked up his coffee.  
  
"she's gotten a box of magazines for our waiting room and says the only place to put boxes is under a bed, so she's gone to put that one under your bed."  
  
Angel nodded, then realised  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
  
  
Angel arrived downstairs in time to see Cordelia practically throw the box under the bed, hear the loud curse and see the box being expelled from under the bed rather violently. Cordelia screamed.  
  
"theres a d-d-demon under your bed"  
  
Jester rolled out, looking disgusted.  
  
"A demon? Please, I'm not that ugly. Am I?"  
  
In the light Angel saw that, to the contrary, Jester was beautiful. He had deep red hair and a silvery sheen to his very pale skin. His eyes, however, were rather demon-like, he had no pupil, no iris. Instead the entirety of his eyes was covered with constantly swirling greys and silver-blues, with the occasional swirl of pink or green.  
  
Cordelia took all of this in quicker than Angel and began to get over her fright.  
  
"Okay" she pronounced, hands on hips. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Jester" he said, bowing deeply.  
  
"Oh, your a jester, huh? Then make me laugh!"  
  
At once Cordelia began to laugh, her voice straining as she did not pause for breath.  
  
"Jester" snapped Angel, suddenly.  
  
"what" he said as Cordelia began to get very panicked "she told me to make her laugh!"  
  
"Let her go. Now"  
  
Jester sighed. As suddenly as she started, Cordelia stopped laughing. She sat down and tried to breathe normally.  
  
"what…are…you? What…did you…do to me?"  
  
"That, Delia darling…" Jester grinned impudently "is for me to know, and you to find out"  
  
Jester bounced off the bed, the buckles in his straightjacket clicking.  
  
"well, now that ive got up, might as well stay up. I'm off to check out the rest of this happenin' lil place"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Should I bother continuing? Please PLEASE review!!!  
  
P.S. I am flame resistant 


	2. Leap of Faith

Okey! New chapter time! Same disclaimers that applied during the first chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jester wandered through Angel's home, attempting not to bump into anyone else. 'There is someone else here' he thought. In fact, he was sure of it. Curiosity pushed him everywhere, short of the patches of sunlight. He managed to avoid Angel and Cordelia as they returned to their office. Jester was glad of this, because he wanted to be alone. "Why the hell am I here?" Jester spoke out loud, as was his custom when speaking to himself, "I mean, Christ, why couldn't I just go? Why did I follow him like a little puppy?" Jester cursed the situation he was in.  
  
'Your in for a reason lad, and once you're in, you're in. If you try to get out you're going to walk into a whole lot of trouble.'  
  
The voice in the back of Jesters mind made him jump. In other people it was soft and sneaky, in Jester it was loud and controlling and took him by surprise. "I know," he told the voice "and I won't go against him because that would simply be denying my blood." Jester waited until the presence in his mind felt less dominant. "But by Noah, what am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
Angel had a dilemma. He wasn't to sure now why he had taken jester home. At the alley he was sure it was the right choice, now Angel just didn't know. Was it another of the child's mind tricks? Were there really any tricks at all? The only thing angel knew was that if he asked Jester he would get an infuriating answer that meant nothing. Doyle interrupted Angels furious questioning, "you know, there is a simple solution to your problem" Angel gawked at Doyle. "There is?" "Sure" said Doyle "just talk to Jester! Because, from what you've told me, he might have some kind of very screwed up powers, or he might just have you and Cordelia spooked. Either way you can't know until you ask."  
  
"But Doyle," Angel protested "he just won't answer!" Angel looked up to see Doyle walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Doyle sat down on the couch next to Jester "Hey mate, howsit going?" Jester's head spun round wildly until his eyes fixed on Doyle "awww not bad"  
  
Doyle smiled and extended his hand. "The names Doyle" Jester quietly shook Doyle's hand. Doyle, once started, found he had run out of ideas to continue. Strangely it was Jester who began speaking. "You have a better method than your friends, but remember, if at first you don't succeed, blame someone else!"  
  
As Jester was about to rise, Doyle simply said, "don't bother" and left. Jester wondered what Doyle was going to say about him to Angel and followed Doyle upstairs.  
  
  
  
"-Right Angel, he won't answer. Bloody infuriating lad, too" "Yeah I don't know why-" Angel was interrupted by Doyle slumping to the floor. Jester decided this was the best time to make his entry, "I dint do nuffink!" he said as he walked in. "Yeah, yeah" said Angel "he's having a vision" Jester looked knowing as Doyle began to sit up. "I saw…" he gasped "this huge shadow washing over some children, it came from this shifty looking guy." Doyle wrote down the address of a Chuck-E- Cheez restaurant. Angel checked the address Doyle gave him. "I don't think that's reachable through the sewers, perhaps we better go after sundown. Otherwise it won't be safe for the two sun sensitive ones in the car." "What? I'm coming?" Jester spluttered "Sure" smiled Angel "make yourself useful." Jester simply glared at Angel.  
  
"Well," said Cordelia tersely "why don't we go see what this demon is, and how to vanquish it?" Doyle and Cordelia were the first to head downstairs.  
  
  
  
For Jester, it had been a very boring two hours. While Angel and Doyle searched for information about the demon, Cordelia told him about Angel investigations, told him about Angel's soul and told him about her apartment and phantom Dennis. Never before had Jester been so glad to hear the words "found him!" "He's a Klipkop demon," said Doyle enthusiastically "a shadow demon who sucks happiness and harmony out of young children. The only way to kill it is to quarter it. All klipkop demons look different."  
  
"Well" Angel commented "that shouldn't be too hard to do, but to do without a whole bunch of children and their families seeing will be a lot harder." "It doesn't matter," said Doyle gravely " because if children spend to long in his presence they lose all their happiness, and that leaves them evil and hating. We better just concentrate on killing it rather than being discreet" Jester decided this was time to speak. "Uh… people…" not exactly a great start but he pushed on anyway "I'm not exactly a fighter, in fact I'm pretty sure if you gave me one of the weapons here-" he gestured to the walls "all id do is chop my fingers off" Angel smiled and pulled a dagger off the wall, he then threw it at Jester, hitting him in the chest with the hilt.  
  
"Just make sure you don't chop anyone else's fingers off"  
  
  
  
The restaurant exuded dilapidated cheer, with bright colours attempting to conceal the grime and graffiti diagnostic of a poorly maintained building. When Doyle, Angel and Jester pushed through the door a barrage of sickly smells, and the sight of many families hit them. Even thought they had forced Jester to wear a long coat over his straightjacket and canvas pants so as to be slightly more socially acceptable they were still far for a 'typical family,' thus picking up several strange looks as they headed toward the playground. "Okay" whispered Angel "we just gotta find the creepy looking guy with the weird shadow. Hopefully he won't explode blood all over the place, but if he does, run." As the group entered the playground Doyle saw, standing amongst a group of anxious parents, the creepy looking guy from his vision. He was the picture of averageness and it seemed no one else noticed the shifty eyes and long reaching shadow. Doyle nudged Angel and gestured toward the demon, the slight inclination of Angels head showed he understood.  
  
Doyle approached the demon directly, hoping to take it by surprise. He realised he had failed when the demon let out a feral growl and lunged at Doyle while pulling out a long blade. The people surrounding the pair screamed and ran away. The demon prepared to strike while Doyle was pulling his blade out from under his coat. He raised his sword high… and did not strike. A very confused look came over his face, still staring at Doyle. Angel looked around for confirmation of what he already guessed Jesters eyes were covered with quickly billowing clouds of pale pink and he was murmuring softly. Angel didn't realise how much this was taking out of him until Jester began to cry tears of blood that dripped softly down his cheeks.  
  
"Doyle!" Angel cried, "Kill it quickly"  
  
Doyle swung his blade at the top of the demon's head. 'CLAAAAAAANG' the sound resonated around the playground as Doyle's dagger bounced off the demon's head. The demon simply grinned, he was beginning to fight against Jester, and move toward Doyle. Angel couldn't understand what was going on, Doyle swung again, to the same effect. Then Angel realised. "Doyle! That's his shadow!" Angel ran to the top of the demons quickly moving shadow, jester was screaming instead of murmuring, but Angel still couldn't hear him. He pulled out a knife and dragged it across the shadow; it felt like slicing through treacle, even as he started to make the second cut the shadow reached to close the first. Angel quickly made the cut, slashing the demon into four pieces, it faded slowly. As he let out a large breath Angel heard a heavy thump, and looked up. Jester was unconscious.  
  
  
  
Hey, if you look at the bottom of the screen I bet youll find there is a button that lets you review this story. PLEASE CLICK IT. Feed the writer! Review! PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and where ever you are plz wish me luck for my stingy exams. 


End file.
